In your Arms
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Set after the season 10 finale. Chloe and Oliver are happily married, but for how long? Chloe is being stalked by someone who wants her and will do anything to get her. Can Oliver save the woman he loves before it's too late? (Chlollie and some Clois) CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I am a huge chlollie fan and this fan has been in my mind for a while. It's my first smallville story so I hope you like it!

Set after the season 10 finale – In this story Oliver hasn't revealed himself to the world as Green Arrow.

Any ideas or opinions of the direction of this story are greatly welcome and appreciated – I have the main ideas but little subtexts are always lovely.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Oliver rolled off Chloe, settling on the bed next to her. Both of them covered in sweat, breathing heavily due to the passionate love making they had just experienced.

"I think you missed your meeting." Chloe mumbled, snuggling into Oliver's side with her head on his chest. Ollie's arms instantly when around her body to pull her closer.

"Definitely worth it." He smirked running his fingers down her arm.

"Do you think this feeling will ever disappear?" Chloe asked him wondering whether there would be a day when she could go without his touch.

"I hope not. I know for a fact I will always want you Mrs Queen. Looks like you're stuck with me." Oliver replied kissed her hair.

"I like the sound of that." She laughed leaning up to kiss her husband. Oliver threaded a hand through her hair. He rolled them over so he was once again on top; he parted her legs with his knee. Chloe already knew where this was heading.

The sound of Oliver's phone interrupted the couple. Oliver groaned as Chloe ran her hands down his back.

"Ignore it, they will call back later." He moaned kissing Chloe's jaw while his hands roamed her sides.

"Ollie, it could be important. Besides I have to meet Lois in an hour." She laughed pushing against his shoulder. Oliver sighed knowing his wife was right.

"Fine, but this isn't over Sidekick"

"I'm counting on it, Hero." Chloe smirked as she freed herself from the bed, one of the bed sheets wrapped around her small frame. She heard Oliver answer the phone as she walked into the en suite bathroom in their penthouse.

She turned on the shower as an idea came to her. Chloe leant against the door frame that joined the bedroom to the bathroom. She watched as Oliver nodded and talked into the phone. His back was to her, Chloe could clearly see the muscles of his back and arms relax and contract as he moved.

"Okay, see you at 3." Oliver confirmed before hanging up the phone. The board of Queen Industries were not impressed that he failed to show up for the meeting that morning and therefore he promised to reschedule for that afternoon. Oliver threw himself down on the bed when he noticed his wife watching him. She really was breath-taking. Her hair was messy from Oliver's hands running through it and her green eyes held so much love and desire for him that Oliver often had to pinch himself just to make sure she was really there.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join…"

Chloe didn't even need to finish her sentence. In a flash Oliver was off the bed and leading her into the bathroom, tugging at the sheet she had wrapped around her body.

Chloe walked into the café that afternoon. She was late thanks to her and Oliver's shower and judging by the glare Lois was giving her, her cousin wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time." Chloe said sitting down opposite a rather angry Lois Lane.

"You mean you completely lost yourself in Oliver? I get it, martial bliss and all that but seriously you and Oliver have been MIA since last Saturday."

"I know, I really am sorry! But I am here now and I am all yours, whatever you need."

"Good, how about we start with coffee and go from there. I want all the details. Well…maybe not all the details but you get the idea." Lois rambled as Chloe went to place their order.

"So how's damage control after the wedding going?" Chloe asked once their coffees had been delivered.

"Well Clark's been so busy, you know. Stepping out there and being a hero, the world needs him right now more than I do." Lois explained

"Lois, I thought you were past this. Please don't tell me you're actually thinking about postponing the wedding because you think Clark needs to be a hero first and a man second."

"No of course not, I love Clark but I think we should wait a little while before we try and get married again." Seeing the look on her cousins face Lois quickly added; "just while the pressure is on for him to prove to the city he is a hero."

"And what does Clark say about this?"

"He understands. I just want to make sure the next time I walk down that aisle I actually get to say I do." Lois explained. Chloe understood that, Lois had always been scared of commitment and to have something ruin her wedding, Lois would take that as a big sign not to commit. The fact she still wanted another wedding proved how much she loved her red-blue blur.

"Anyway, that's enough about my hero. Let's talk about yours. What's life like being married to the Green Arrow?" Lois asked, she had been waiting to quiz Chloe for over a week.

"It's amazing. I love Oliver so much; I didn't know if we could make it work at first because we are so different but everything just fits together, we fit together." Chloe smiled thinking about how much they had come on since a few years ago.

"I'm happy for you. I can tell Oliver is it for you. The way he looks at you, Chloe. He loves you more than he has ever loved anyone."

"I love him just as much. I didn't think I would feel happy again after everything that's happened but honestly what I feel for Oliver, I've never felt that with anyone." Chloe beamed looking at her left hand where her wedding ring and engagement ring sparkled.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but is your name Chloe?" A young delivery man asked politely, directing the question at Chloe. In his hand were a big bunch of tulips.

"Yeah, that's me" Chloe replied offering the man a smile.

"Great, well these are for you." He said handing her the bunch of flowers.

"Who are they from?" Lois asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't know, I was told to deliver these to this café and give them to a blonde woman called Chloe." The delivery man explained.

"Thank you" Chloe said as the young man walked away.

"Here's a card." Lois said handing her cousin the envelope. Chloe opened it, reading the message inside.

_A beautiful woman needs beautiful flowers. You are a very beautiful woman indeed Miss Sullivan – Love, Your Secret Admirer xxx_

Chloe wordlessly handed the card to Lois to read for herself.

"How cheesy of Oliver, secret admirer, really?" Lois snorted

"They aren't from Oliver." Chloe explained

"How do you know?"

"Ollie gets me roses, they're my favourite. He knows I don't like tulips. Besides I don't think Oliver would really call me Miss Sullivan, do you?" Chloe said, she was certain they weren't from Oliver, he always gave her flowers himself so he could see her smile when she received them.

"If they aren't from Oliver, than that means you really do have a secret admirer. One that clearly doesn't know you ever well."

"Or it's someone's idea of a practical joke. Either way they are getting thrown out and forgotten about so come on, you are going to be late for work and I have to get to watchtower and update their security systems before tonight's patrol." Chloe said grabbing her bag and the flowers. Lois followed suit knowing Chloe was right.

A man dressed in a dark trench coat and shades watched from his spot across the street as Chloe walked out the café with her cousin. She went to the bin and dropped the flowers he had sent her inside. The man clenched his fist in anger. If flowers didn't work he would try something else to get her attention and win her heart from that selfish Oliver Queen. He didn't deserve something as beautiful as Chloe and he wasn't going to be keeping her either.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So what do you think – continue?

Any ideas or opinions are welcomed and needed!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews. When I first posted this story I had no idea how many of you would like it so this chapter is for all your support and love!

So this is a T-rated story – is that okay or would you prefer an M-rated one, I have no problems with M-rated content other than the fact I have never written it in my life, So if anyone wants M-rated and wouldn't mind writing those scenes for me let me know! You will get all the credit of course. I am also looking for someone to bounce ideas off for this story – if you are interested let me know! Thanks!

Slightly M rated – morely because I am paranoid than anything else. Tiniest amount of M ratedness ever!

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Chloe sighed as she furiously tapped the keyboard of one of watchtowers many computers. The security updates had taken her most of the afternoon. It was now 6 o'clock and Chloe was updating the last of the security protocols. She ran a hand through her bangs as she moved to the next computer, inputting more data. She knew it was still early but all she was go home and have a nice warm bath and cuddle up next to a very naked Oliver. It was amazing the affect that man had on her, she had only seen him that morning yet she still ached for his touch, like he was some sort of addiction. Chloe knew how irrational she sounded and irrational wasn't a word that was normally in her dictionary but when it came to Ollie all thoughts of rational went out the window. He made her crazy; he could make her melt with one look, set her skin on fire with one touch.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the computer alerting her to the fact she had a new email. She finished inputting the relevant data before returning to her main computer, opening up her email.

_From: Unknown_

_Flowers are a way of showing affection – that wasn't a very nice thing you did. Don't worry, I will forgive you. We belong together Chloe, one day soon you will see that. I can make you happy, give you everything you desire. _

_We will be together soon, my love_

Chloe froze. Apparently her secret admirer decided to take things a step further and become a stalker. Her first thought was to call Oliver, whoever this guy was he was definitely freaking her out, but she couldn't call Ollie. She didn't want to worry him and besides it's not as if the guy threatened her life in anyway. Chloe hoped it was a joke and whoever sent the email would get bored and leave her alone. Still, if he saw her throw the flowers away then that means he was watching her. A shudder went through Chloe at the thought. Chloe was a private person and as much as she hated to play the damsel in distress she would still feel better if there was someone at watchtower with her. Clark was on patrol and Lois was probably working late. Oliver was probably dealing with his business associates; he had been overrun with sorting everything out after Tess' death. Chloe took a deep breath; she was blowing things way out of proportion. She was Chloe Queen and she was not going to be freaked out over a stupid email.

The computer started beeping to let Chloe know all the security updates were complete. She sighed gratefully, eager to get home. Chloe grabbed her phone and sent a message to Oliver's driver (that he kept insisting belonged to her too now they were married) and asked him to meet her outside in 10 minutes. She was determined not to let this email scare her but walking home with the possibility of someone watching her wasn't really something that Chloe found appealing. She shut down her computers before grabbing her coat and bag from her desk.

Arriving home, the first thing Chloe noticed were the lights were on and the faint smell of Italian food in the air.

"Ollie?" She called out as she dropped her coat and shoes by the door. She rounded the corner to find a table set out of two. There were rose petals scattered all round, candles and fairy lights illuminating the room, giving it a more romantic feel. Chloe couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It was at that moment a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Chloe instantly leaned into Oliver's embrace, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Welcome home Mrs Queen" he whispered into her ear sending pleasant shivers down her body.

"Oliver, you did all this?"

"I finished up my meeting early and figured what better way to show my beautiful wife how much she means to me than with a candle-lit dinner?" he grinned, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I'm flattered Ollie, but you don't cook" Chloe teased

"Okay, you got me there. It's take out from your favourite restaurant." He confessed grabbing her hand, leading her towards the table to pour her a drink.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Chloe asked leaning up to kiss Oliver sweetly. She loved how a few minutes with him could make her forget the stresses of the day.

"I have heard that once or twice." Oliver smirked as he went to go and get their dinner.

"Well Sidekick I must admit I am a pretty damn good cook." Oliver said as they cleaned away their dishes. Chloe insisted on helping him after Oliver went to so much trouble over dinner.

"Oliver putting some food in the oven to stop it from getting cold doesn't really count as cooking." Chloe laughed.

"Well at least I am a pretty damn good archer" Oliver counted wrapping his arms around her.

"And a pretty damn good husband" Chloe agreed resting her hands on his biceps, feeling his muscles.

"And a pretty damn good kisser" Oliver replied huskily, staring at her with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Well…" Chloe teased but before she finished her sentence Oliver had crushed his lips to hers. Chloe gasped at the sudden contact giving Oliver access to her mouth. His tongue caressing hers. Oliver's hands moved beneath Chloe's shirt as she pulled on the collar of his to bring him closer.

"Most definitely a good kisser." Chloe breathed as they broke apart. Oliver smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"God, I love you." He said roughly, tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"I love you too" Chloe replied giving him her mega-watt smile.

"So, what do you want for dessert? Cheesecake, chocolate fudge, strawberries?" He asked her trying to regain his self control.

"You" Chloe replied as she crushed their lips back together. Oliver's control crumbled as he returned the kiss. This woman drove him crazy. Chloe's lips moved from his, kissing the underside of his jaw and neck causing Oliver to groan and pull her closer in his arms.

Oliver didn't even realise Chloe was undoing the buttons of his shirt until she was pushing it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she attacked his collarbone. Oliver cupped her face in his hand causing her to look up at him with a grin. He reconnected their lips, his hands going to her legs, lifting her up. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss.

Oliver stumbled forward until Chloe was pressed against the wall and his body. He moved his attention to Chloe's neck, nipping and sucking the flesh there. Chloe closed her eyes, threading her fingers through Oliver's hair. Oliver continued kissing her, finding the spot by her ear that drove her mad.

"Ollie!" Chloe gasped, grinding her hips against his causing Oliver to groan too.

"How much do you like this top?" he asked gruffly, wanting the top removed but not wanting to put her down to do it.

"I can live without it" Chloe replied, she couldn't however live without Oliver. She needed him, his hands everywhere. She was growing more aroused by the minute and Oliver was her only salvation. She shuddered pleasantly as Oliver ripped the material of her shirt, feeling her skin against his. Chloe rolled her hips again.

"Bedroom" She managed to get out even though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Sorry Sidekick, I don't think we are going to make it that far" Oliver replied, his attention now on her chest. He used his hand to move them off the wall, carrying Chloe over to the sofa. They fell together, Oliver landing on top of Chloe. She pulled him in for a kiss as her hands when to the button on Oliver's trousers.

Chloe woke up to a stream of sunlight on her face from the windows in the living room and Oliver's lips caressing her shoulder. Chloe smiled as she opened her eyes, squinting slightly due to the harsh light. Her back was pressed against Ollie's chest as he spooned her on the couch, a blanket was across them. Chloe guessed Oliver got it after she was asleep so they wouldn't get cold. Smiling at the thought, Chloe looked at the living room. Hers and Oliver's clothes were scattered around the room and she could see the dishes from last night that never made it to the kitchen.

"Morning Hero" Chloe said moving slightly, causing Oliver to tighten his arms around her.

"Good morning Sidekick" Oliver replied, kissing her shoulder once more.

"Don't even think about it, mister. You have a meeting this morning and are patrolling tonight." Chloe reminded him as she felt Oliver bury his nose in her hair. There was no way he was going back to sleep today.

"I know. I can't help it. You're too addictive."

"Well let me remove temptation then" Chloe giggled. She turned slightly to kiss his cheek before jumping off the sofa. She picked up his shirt from where it had landed the night before and slipped it on.

"And seeing you in that isn't tempting at all." Oliver groaned into the sofa. Chloe smirked; she knew how much Oliver loved to see her wearing his shirts.

"Come on Queen, the world needs you." Chloe said throwing a cushion at him before walking to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

It was the afternoon and Chloe had stopped by the penthouse to pick up a charge for her laptop, having forgotten it that morning. She needed to research something for Clark but her laptop was dead. She had just stuffed the charger into her bag when her phone rang.

_Unknown_

Chloe frowned before pressing the answer button

"Hello?"

"We belong together, why can you not see that? You and me, Chloe. Forget Queen. He doesn't love you like I do." A distorted voice spoke down the phone before hanging up.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So what do you think?

Any ideas on who the stalker is – hint: we have met him before, not in this story but in the show

Any ideas or opinions greatly appreciated! Please Review! They make me update faster!

P.s. the chlollie scene wasn't meant to go like that! I think Oliver and Chloe just took over :/


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I couldn't help up update earlier after reading all your encouragement! So thanks! You are all the best!

I'm glad you all liked the sexy chlollie scene! Sorry to say this chapter has some trouble in paradise!

Hope you like it! Reviews are brain food :P

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

To say Chloe was freaked out by the phone call was an understatement. This guy, whoever he was not only was watching her but knew her email and phone number. So the real question was what else did he know? Chloe kept her life private for a reason: she had too many secrets to protect. Did this creep know about the League and Watchtower? Did he know Oliver is the Green Arrow? A shudder ran through her at the thought.

Chloe pulled out her phone, she needed to talk this through with someone or else she would go crazy. Sighing she searched through her call history, hovering over Oliver's name. One phone call; just to tell him everything, he would understand. Then he would worry about her, become overprotective. If he spent all his time worrying about her then he would let his other responsibilities slip.

"Coward" she mumbled to herself before clicking on Lois' number. Lois was by no means the easier option but her cousin always seemed to have good advice when it came to the unwanted attention of men.

"Hello, Lois Lane. Talk fast." Her cousin's voice snapped at the other end of the phone.

"Lo, it's me."

"Baby cuz, what's up?" Lois's voice sounded softer now, sensing there was something on Chloe's mind.

"You remember the flowers I got sent the other day?" Chloe started not sure how to continue.

"Yeah, your 'secret admirer'. Did you find out who it was? I bet it was the guy from the copy room at the planet; he always had the hots for you." Lois ranted.

"I don't know who he is just that he has turned into a stalker!" Chloe blurted out. Lois was silent for a few minutes.

"By the sound of your voice I am guessing this isn't a joke to test my sense of humour?" Lois quipped.

"No, I mean emails, phone calls, that kind of stalking."

"God Chloe, are you okay?" Lois asked

"Yeah, I mean I'm a bit shaky but fine. This guy hasn't tried to threat my life in anyway. He just keeps saying we belong together. I think he has been watching me, Lo." Chloe almost whispered the last part. Saying aloud meant it wasn't a joke, someone was actually following her.

"What does Oliver say?" Lois asked but Chloe's silence said it all. "Please tell me you have told him?"

"Not yet, I didn't want to worry him, he has so much to deal with right now and I thought it was someone messing with me and now I have no idea how to tell him."

"Chloe, come one, it's Oliver, your husband. He needs to know. I know how much love you have for him and how upset you would be if he kept something like this from you. You have to tell him, sooner rather than later."

"I know, just let me see if I can track this guy down first, I'm at watchtower right now. He sent me an email so if I can find the IP address I might be able to find him."

"Chloe, don't make excuses, Tell Oliver or I will." Lois said with conviction, it was the push Chloe needed.

"Okay, you're right, I will later I promise." Chloe replied before hanging up.

She would tell Oliver, Lois was right he needed to know but first she would try and track this creep down. If she found him them at least Oliver didn't have to worry about her as much. Nodding her head at her plan, Chloe got to work.

Five hours. Five hours and 18 minutes to be exact.

That's how long Chloe had been tapping at her computer trying to trace the source of that email. In theory it sounded so simple, find the IP address, find the computer, and find the sender. In practice however, it was a different story. Chloe had tried everything she could think of; using multiple servers and encryption programs but nothing worked. Whoever this guy was he knew how to cover his tracks. That knowledge only made Chloe more nervous.

The fact she couldn't find this guy meant one thing. It was time to tell Oliver. Chloe knew Lois was right; lying to Oliver had been a huge mistake in the first place. The longer she left it the worst it would get. She should have confided in him from the beginning, she was freaking out and she knew the only thing that would make it better was Oliver; his support and comforting words.

Chloe didn't have to wait long to see him. Half an hour after her internal debate to tell Ollie, the computers notified her of his arrival at watchtower. He had patrol tonight so he was probably checking in before he started.

"Hey" he said when he entered, seeing Chloe sitting at her desk. He walked over to her giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself." She smiled at him.

"I'm just grabbing my Green Arrow arsenal then heading out. Promise me you won't work too late?" He asked before disappearing to change.

"Yeah, I'm heading home soon. Can we talk first?" Chloe asked fiddling with her fingers as her stomach turned.

"Of course, what's up?" Oliver asked rounding the corner in his full Green Arrow gear. He had just finished putting the last band in place on his bicep.

"Well, me and Lois went to lunch the other day and something…happened." She offered, why couldn't she just say it?

"Chloe, if Lois has gotten you both in trouble again…."

"It's nothing like that."

"What then? Whatever it is we can deal with it. We have probably been through worst." Oliver said with a small smile.

"I…here" she said handing him a copy of the email she printed off when looking for her stalker. It was probably easier that way. Chloe watched Oliver's face intently, confusion then angry flashed across his features along with some other expressions Chloe couldn't work out.

"What? How long has this been going on?" Oliver asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"A few days. It started when I went out with Lois. I got sent flowers with a card from a secret admirer. The next day that email came. Then this afternoon he phoned me." Chloe confessed looking at the floor.

"And you didn't tell me?" The hurt was evident in Oliver's voice.

"I though it was someone's idea of a really unfunny joke. It wasn't until the phone call I realised it wasn't."

"Lois knew more than I did. Didn't I get a right to know? I though we were partners Chloe. This is freaking you out and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you, Ollie, you have a lot on your plate right now with Queen Industries and I am so sorry. Besides don't you think you are overreacting slightly, this guy hasn't threatened my life!"

"Overreacting? When it comes to your safety? I don't think so. Chloe, you come first. You always will. None of that matters to me if you're not there. I love you Chloe, nothing is more important than that. I'm just sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me with this." Oliver sighed looking at the tears in her big green eyes. He wanted to run over to her and wrap her up in his arms but he was still hurt that she felt like she couldn't talk to him. They promised not to keep secrets from each other; it was their number one rule.

"I am sorry. It's not that I intentionally kept it from you. Oliver I trust you with everything but I knew you would worry and I just wished I had told you from the beginning. Please don't hate me." Chloe said as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"I could never hate you, Sidekick. But I am hurt. I will always worry about you because I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I just…I don't know. I have to patrol anyway so can we talk about this later?" Oliver replied hating himself more than her right now. He couldn't even tell she was hiding something from him, what type of husband did that make him?

Chloe understood that Oliver didn't want to start a fight with her and needed some time to think and get his head around the situation. Chloe let him go. She watched as he grabbed his bow and walked out the doors making sure he was safely away before she sunk to the floor and let a few sobs escape her and her tears flow freely.

But if there was one thing Chloe Queen knew, it was that she wasn't going to let this creep come between her and Oliver.

Meanwhile, in a warehouse somewhere, in the middle of the night the man in the trench coat waited.

"Is everything ready, Josh?" He asked to the young man on the other end of the line.

"Nearly sir, a few more days and everything will be completed as promised," Josh replied. The man in the trench coat hung up the phone. Everything had to be perfect…Chloe deserved perfection.

First, it was time to move forward with the next part of his plan.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So thoughts? Feedback? Wishes for the next chapters?

Please review – its like imagination fuel for my brain and gets me writing!

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

You are all so amazing! Thank you for the support and reviews – they mean a great deal to me and the continuation of this story.

Here's the next chapter – Don't worry about our favourite couple, they can't seem to be mad at each other for too long ;)

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Chloe sighed before rolling over. She threw her arm towards Oliver's side of the bed, hoping to find his warm body next to her. Instead her fingers encountered the cold sheets. Chloe sighed again before looking at the digital numbers of the clock that illuminated the room. 3:24 am. Oliver should be back from patrol by now. Chloe pushed the covers away from her as her feet made contact with the plush cream carpet. She edged towards the door, trying not to walk into anything in the dark. Once in the hallway she followed the lights that led to Oliver's office.

"Ollie?" She called softly seeing him sitting at his desk, "how long have you been sitting here?"

Oliver's head snapped up at her voice. Chloe looked so vulnerable in that moment. Her hair was messy from sleep and her eyes still drooping slightly. She was leaning against the door frame of his office wearing nothing but his grey t-shirt which came down to her mid-thigh, giving Oliver a great view of her legs.

"A while." He replied, Chloe noticed he had changed back into his shirt and pants from that morning, the suit jacket and tie had been ditched.

"How was your patrol?" She asked. It wasn't what she wanted to ask but right now it was a safer conversation topic.

"Okay, stopped two muggings and an assault." He shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"Oliver, will you look at me? I can't stand us fighting." Chloe almost pleaded stepping further into the room. Oliver's eyes snapped up to meet Chloe's, his expression immediately softening.

"I'm sorry, I hate this too. Maybe you were right earlier, I was overreacting." He finally said with a sheepish smile.

"No, I was wrong. I should have told you, I don't know why I didn't. You were right, I was freaking out and the only thing I wanted…needed was you."

"Come here," Oliver smiled, throwing his arms open. Chloe smiled at him before rushing into his arms. She curled up on his lap, her head on his shoulder. Oliver wrapped his strong arms around her and Chloe instantly felt safe.

"I am sorry Oliver. I guess I thought if I told you then it was really happening, you know? When it was just me I could convince myself it was some sort of joke." She laughed without humour.

"I get it Chloe; with everything that's happened to us lately you wanted sometime without danger or chaos. Sometime to just be ourselves." Oliver reasoned. Chloe nodded against his chest, Oliver always managed to understand what she meant. Sometimes he understood Chloe better than she understood herself.

"Maybe that's the last we will hear about it?" Chloe asked though neither of them believed it.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's going to be that easy. I found this taped to the door after I came in from patrol." Oliver sighed handing her an A4 sized brown envelope. Chloe took it from him and pulled out its content. In her hand she held a picture of herself, it was one taken recently judging but the outfit she was wearing. Above it in red writing was the word 'MINE' in capital letters. Chloe felt a shudder pass through her. Oliver must have felt it too as he pulled her closer into his chest.

"It's actually happening, isn't it? Someone actually wants to get me." Chloe whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey," Oliver said grabbing the picture out of her hand and slamming it face down on the table, "no-one is going to get you. I won't let them. We are in this together; I promise I am not going to let anything happen to you." Oliver finished lifting her chin up so she was looking straight at him. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her stray tear.

"Ollie, I'm scared." It was the first time Chloe had said it aloud, but she was glad she finally admitted even though she hated how weak it made her sound.

"I know, but everything is going to be fine. I talked to Clark and filled him in, we are going to find this guy and nothing is going to happen to you. I love you. I am going to protect you, whatever it takes. You are the most important thing in the world to me, always." Oliver said as his thumb ghosted across her cheek.

"I love you too. I know you're right. I have never felt safer than when I am with you, Ollie. We stick together through everything; nothing can scare me if I have you." She replied moving slightly to throw her arms around his neck. Oliver hugged her close, the feel of her body pressed against his making him feel at home.

"The safest place in the world for you is right here with me." He whispered in her ear.

Chloe smiled into his shoulder. Oliver always knew the perfect thing to say. She drew back slightly to press her lips to his, Oliver returning the kiss immediately. Oliver's touch seemed to melt away every fear, every thought until there was nothing but him left. Chloe fisted her hands into his hair as Oliver deepened the kiss, his tongue searching for hers. Oliver's hands slid up her thighs to her hips, pushing the hem of her t-shirt up as he went.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Who would be calling us at half 3 in the morning?" Oliver huffed as they broke apart.

"I don't know? Someone with a deal wish?" Chloe replied glaring at the phone. Oliver leaned forward to grab it off the desk.

"This had better be good." He snapped into the device.

"Enjoy her while you can, Oliver. She will be mine soon." An electronic voice replied.

"Listen pal, she will never be yours! I will die first." Oliver shouted into the phone.

"As you wish, Mr Queen." The electronic voice boomed before disconnecting the call.

"Ollie?" Chloe asked worriedly

"It's okay, nothing to worry about. We better hope Clark finds this guy before I do. I won't be held responsible for my actions otherwise." Oliver replied.

"That was him?" Chloe asked. Oliver hated the effect this creep could have on her. Chloe was a beautiful, smart, sexy, independent woman and the idea that this guy made her scared made Oliver's blood boil.

"Yeah, but it's okay because he is just trying to scare you. You're safe, I'm here and you're safe." Oliver said slowly rubbing her back for comfort. Chloe nodded knowing she was being slightly hysterical.

"You're right. I will not let this guy have the advantage of scaring me. I'm stronger than that." Chloe said, determined.

"Of course you are." Oliver agreed kissing her nose, "right, I don't know about you but I think it's time for bed." He continued, holding back a yawn. Chloe agreed. She got off his lap and her hand slipped into Oliver's as they walked towards the bedroom.

Chloe got back into the warm covers, snuggling back into her cocoon of blankets. Oliver smiled at her, seeing how her eyes were already closing.

"Oliver, get over here." She mumbled stretching out a hand towards him. Oliver didn't need to be told twice. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to her, immediately engulfing her in his arms. Chloe snuggled closer to him, placing one of her legs in between his and positioning her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

That's how she fell asleep, feeling warm, safe and loved. The sound of Oliver's heartbeat reminding her he was there and she was safe.

"Wakey, wakey!" Oliver's voice brought Chloe out of her sleep. Chloe mumbled something before she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light streaming in from their bedroom window. Oliver was sitting next to her in the bed, looking down at her.

"Ollie! I was sleeping!" Chloe groaned trying to roll away from him. Oliver grabbed the blankets making her escape impossible.

"Come on, its nearly 11." Oliver chuckled at his wife's antic. Chloe stopped struggling for the cover to look at the clock. She rarely slept in.

"I can't remember the last time I slept in this late." She yawned sitting up, resting her back against Oliver's chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. It was then Chloe realised he was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt instead of his usual suit attire. "Hold on, aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Nope, took the day off. Everything at Queen Industries is being taken care of. I just hired a new management team to help with the workload and so I figured we could spend the day together." Oliver shrugged.

"Oliver, if this is about this guy there is no need to baby-sit me. I am more than capable…"

Oliver cut her off, "It's not, I just thought it might be nice to get out of town for the day." Oliver explained. In reality he hoped taking her away for the day would take her mind off this creep.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ahh, it's a secret. So Mrs Queen will you go on a date with me?" Oliver asked using his best charming smile. Chloe laughed at him before replying.

"Of course" She smiled.

"Great, I will get you coffee while you get dressed." Oliver said while planting a kiss on her temple.

"Wait; if I don't know where we are going how do I know what to wear?"

"Something comfortable. With swimwear underneath." Oliver winked before disappearing out of the room to get Chloe's morning coffee.

Chloe walked showered before walking into their walk-in wardrobe which Chloe was sure was nearly half the size of their bedroom. All of Oliver's clothes were on the left side and Chloe had the right. She pulled out her swimwear first, a green bikini set she hadn't had the chance to wear yet, Chloe smirked knowing Oliver would approve of the colour. She selected some denim shorts and a long sleeved navy top, pulling them on over her bikini. She grabbed some tennis shoes and headed downstairs.

Chloe found Oliver in the garage of the penthouse; he was loading a basket of some sorts onto the back of his motorbike.

"If we are going out of town wouldn't a car be better?" Chloe asked as she watched Oliver secure the basket on the motorbike into the storage compartment behind the seat.

"But the motorbike is a better escape vehicle, it's faster." Oliver grinned cupping Chloe's face in his hands. "Besides on the motorbike I get to feel your arms around me." Oliver smirked before dropping a kiss on her lips. Chloe playfully slapped his arm but didn't argue with his statement.

Oliver walked back over to the bike, bringing it to life. He grabbed a helmet and threw it to her before securing his own.

"Come on Sidekick, let's get out of here." He called over the bike's engine. Chloe smiled before placing the helmet on her head. She grabbed Ollie's shoulders to help steady herself on the bike before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Ready when you are, Hero"

Oliver smiled as he drove the motorbike out of the garage and towards the open road.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So what do you think? Favourite line/section?

Any ideas where Oliver is planning on taking Chloe?

Next chapter: Our not so friendly stalker ups his game and the date location is revealed!

Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I had hoped this chapter would be up on Tuesday but I wasn't able to get to my laptop to post it so here it is! Hope you like it. I am not too sure about it but after re-writing it 3 times this is how its looks!

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"A lake?" Chloe asked as Oliver brought the bike to a stop. The view before them was spectacular, the lake stretched out for miles and the sun reflecting off its surface alone added to its beauty. There was open grass with the trees lining it, guiding a path towards the water. It was deserted with no people in sight and to Chloe it was perfect.

"Surprise" Oliver chuckled, turning his head to watch her eyes widen at the view. He knew it was a perfect place to bring her, in the middle of nowhere; every few people visited this lake anymore – many preferring to use the one in Smallville.

"Ollie, it's beautiful!" Chloe smiled getting off the bike to take in the view.

"It's not the only thing." Oliver winked causing Chloe to blush.

The lake really was like something out of a fairytale. It reminded Chloe of all the times she and Lois would go down to the lake as kids and mess around. Their parents would get cross at them fro coming home covered in mud and wet clothes but Chloe and Lois never cared, knowing they would do it again in a heartbeat.

"So Sidekick, how about a swim?" Oliver said, he didn't wait for Chloe to reply before ditching his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his blue swimming trunks. Chloe laughed at how a little bit of water could turn her husband into a kid at Christmas. She quickly followed suit.

"Wow" Oliver whistled, Chloe looked at him innocently

"What?" She smiled

"I…uh…like the bikini. Great colour." Oliver stammered not taking his eyes Chloe in that green bikini. Before Chloe knew what was happening Oliver had swept her off her feet and was running towards the lake.

"Ollie!" Chloe cried, but he didn't answer her until they were both in the water.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly as Chloe pushed her dripping wet hair from her face.

"Damn, that's cold!" Chloe said crossing her arms over herself to keep warm. Oliver laughed before pulling her towards him, engulfing her in a hug.

Chloe couldn't help but stare at Oliver's well defined chest. She followed the trail of water down the planes of his chest before disappearing beneath the water.

"See something you like, Sidekick?"

"In your dreams, Hero" Chloe retorted

Oliver smirked before crushing his lips to hers, Chloe moaned at the sudden contact, immediately wanting more. Oliver put a hand on the small of her back to drag her ever closer to him, the other hand rubbing circles on her hip. Chloe's hands were on Oliver's chest. She gasped as Oliver's mouth moved to her neck, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt him harden beneath the water and knew exactly where he wanted this to go.

"Oliver, we are in public." She reminded him even thought her body was screaming at her to shut up. Oliver said nothing, moving his lips to her jaw.

"Oliver, I am not having sex with you here." Chloe stated.

"It's your fault, how can I be a respectable guy with you wearing that bikini?" He groaned into her neck.

"Oliver, I'm serious."

"You sure about that Sidekick? I can be very persuasive." Oliver whispered seductively in her ear as his hand arrived at the fabric of her bikini bottoms. Chloe almost lost it and told him to take her there but she managed to compose herself.

"Very sure. Save your persuasive techniques for later." She winked kissing his shoulder.

CO

Meanwhile, the man in the trench coat waited inside an SUV with black tinted windows. He had watched as the motorbike sped off towards the main road leaving the house unoccupied. He smiled menacingly. The man waited a reasonable amount of time, making sure neither of the house's occupants would return before switching off the engine and making his way over to the penthouse. It was on an electrical security system, maybe even something Chloe helped to design. Laughing at himself he pulled a small device out of his trench coat pocket. He held the small silver device up to the keypad and waited. The light turned from red to green.

_Access granted_

He slowly made his way into the house making sure no one saw him. The first room he came to was the living room. He took his time to walk around the house; he noticed the pictures on the fireplace. One of Oliver and Chloe's wedding and another he guessed was taken on a holiday. He walked into the bedroom taking in the design. It was hard to tell Oliver's tastes from Chloe's as they seemed to merge into one. The wardrobe was next; he ran his fingers along Chloe's clothes that lined the wall, stopping when he came to a particular navy coloured dress. He remembered when he saw Chloe in this dress. The way it hugged her curves and the light hitting her hair, she was beautiful. He removed the dress from the hanger putting it in a small rucksack he brought with him. Next he grabbed her perfume off the bathroom counter and placed that in the bag too. He carefully selected a few more items of clothing before exiting the room. The man came to the last door in the house; entering it he found it to be an office. Oliver's if he had to guess, but he had no interest in Oliver or his business but a picture on his desk did make him stop. It was of Chloe, she was lying on her stomach with a white sheet around her. Chloe's hair was slightly messy and she had a sleepy look in her eyes. The man touched the picture gently before placing in his bag too.

His plan was almost complete. Soon he would have Chloe and they would be together forever.

CO

"Oliver this is incredible!" Chloe complimented as they finished the last of their meal. Oliver had brought a picnic basket filled with all of Chloe's favourite foods including strawberries, grapes and of course coffee. Chloe couldn't believe how much trouble Oliver had gone too.

"I love this place, I use to come here as a kid. Dad would take the afternoon off work and we would spend it here, it's one of the only things I remember about them." Oliver said, Chloe smiled sadly knowing how hard it was for him to talk about his parents. She grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Dance with me?" Oliver asked, his brown eyes melting.

"What, here? There's no music" Chloe laughed "normal people dance to music."

"When have we ever been normal?" Oliver challenged standing up with his hand outstretched to her. Chloe had to admit Oliver had a point; their entire relationship didn't exactly start off normally. Chloe smiled taking his hand.

Oliver wrapped his other arm around her waist while Chloe's hand came to rest on his shoulder. They moved slowly, turning in circles. Neither one said anything, they didn't have to. It wasn't until Chloe started to shiver that they stopped.

"You cold?" Oliver asked softly

"A little" Chloe replied with a smile. Oliver broke their embrace to unzip his leather jacket holding it out to her.

"Here" he said slipping the jacket up her arms. Chloe smiled leaning up to kiss him. When they pulled away Chloe wrapped the jacket tighter around her body, taking in the scent that was very uniquely Ollie.

"We should probably be heading back anyway, it will be dark soon." Oliver said

"Yeah, but I had a really nice time today Ollie. Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime Sidekick."

CO

It was way past midnight when Oliver finally managed to get to bed. After arriving home Oliver found himself stuck in a phone conversation with the board of Queen Industries. Chloe went to bed an hour earlier, Oliver being eager to join her. He brushed his teeth before slipping into bed next to his wife. He felt off, like something was amiss. Dismissing the idea due to his lack of sleep, he set his alarm and closed his eyes.

Oliver was almost asleep when he heard Chloe mumble something in her sleep.

"No, please…" She cried, tossing and turning in the covers.

"Chloe?" Oliver called pulling his wife against him. She thrashed her arms trying to get away from him.

"Chloe, come on sweetheart, open your eyes." Oliver cooed.

Chloe bolted up in bed, her eyes snapping open. She was shaking.

"Ol…Ollie?"

"You're okay." He soothed, playing with her hair.

"Please don't let him take me." She whispered so softly Oliver's heart nearly broke. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her as tightly to him as possible.

"Never." He replied solemnly, mentally making a note to step up the hunt for this creep.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So what do you think? Favourite bit or line?

Please review – any ideas/thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Thanks for the patience and few reviews I got! Sorry about the wait for this chapter I had some trouble getting the wording right. Anyway here it is so I hope you like it! I kind of lost the flow of the story for a little while but I have it back now! This is more of a filler chapter as next chapter is a big one!

M rated!

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Hi honey, I'm home." The electronic voice distorter of Oliver's Green Arrow costume said. Chloe's head snapped up. Oliver was leaning against the window of their bedroom in his Green Arrow gear, smirking at her.

Chloe put the book back on the side and got off the bed. She had been waiting for Oliver to come back off patrol knowing she would never sleep unless he was there to chase the nightmares away. He had been great over the past few weeks since she had her first nightmare. Oliver would curl up with her on the sofa and watch some random movie of Chloe's choice and then carry her to bed before slipping away to deal with 'work stuff'.

"How was it?" She asked him

"Fine, another crime filled night in Metropolis."

"So crime filled that you managed to get Bart to sit outside the front door and protect me?" Chloe asked her anger coming through. Oliver was always a little overprotective and to find Bart sitting on their doorstep instead of out on patrol was a little too much to handle.

"Bart volunteered" Oliver mumbled

"It wasn't necessary! Oliver you can't expect me to stay cooped up in here forever because of one guy!"

"I am trying to protect you, Chloe! We are a family, the whole league so of course we thought it was necessary! We can't find this guy; me and Clark have done everything we can think of and nothing! I am so scared of something happening to you…" Oliver couldn't finish. Chloe's face soften, she was such an idiot. Of course Oliver was being affected by this just as much as she was.

Chloe walked over to him, pulling him against her in a hug. Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't lose you." He whispered

"It's not going to happen. My hero in green leather always saves me." She replied pulling the hood away from his face and pulling the glasses off too allowing her to see his eyes.

Oliver brought his lips down to Chloe in what was meant to be a gentle kiss, that gentle kiss was forgotten about in seconds. Replaced by something more. Chloe's hands were lost in Oliver's vest, feeling the muscles there. Oliver's hands were cupping her face and in her hair. Chloe grabbed a fistful of his vest in order to crush them closer together. Every part of her needing to touch a part of him. Damn him for wearing leather! Her lips moved down to whatever part of his skin they could reach, causing Oliver to groan.

Eventually they stopped to breathe.

"I…uh…have to get some work stuff done by the morning so can we rain check" Now Chloe was confused, since when did Oliver past up the opportunity to have sex?

"Sure, I'm pretty tired anyway." She replied not exactly meeting his eye. She briefly wondered whether that work stuff was actually for Queen Industries or more to do with the stalker she had acquired. Of course Ollie wouldn't stop until this guy was dealt with, it was in his nature.

CO

"Hey Chlo, I got your message. What's up?" Lois Lane asked as she walked into the coffee shop, taking a seat opposite her cousin.

"Hey Lois, I need your help. Oliver has this charity event coming up for Queen Industries and so I need a dress and you know how much I hate dress shopping." Chloe smirked knowing her cousin would never pass up the opportunity to go shopping.

"Why didn't you say so? We haven't had cousin time in so long, what with the whole stalker thing." Lois said, whispering the last part.

"I know, sorry. Oliver has gone into overprotective mode. He even got Bart to stand outside the apartment while he was on patrol so I wouldn't be alone."

"Well you can't blame him. He is taking it better than expected."

"That's the thing, I don't think he is."

"You lost me." Lois said, confused.

"Oliver has been acting weird. He is working all hours and I don't think it's just about Queen Industries and he treats me like I'm made of glass or something. We haven't had sex in over two week and I miss my husband, Lo."

"You know what this means right?"

"What?" Chloe asked wondering why Lois looked so happy after what she had just said.

"Underwear shopping." Lois said grabbing Chloe's hand and rushing her out of the coffee shop.

"No, Lois, no!" Chloe shouted at her cousin but she didn't listen.

"Trust me on this, new underwear and he would be able to say no. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't be able to say no."

CO

Shopping took up most of the day. Lois dragged Chloe into clothes store after clothes store and after a while Chloe actually managed to enjoy herself. She hadn't spent nearly as much time with Lois as she would have liked. They had managed to find her a dress for the charity event, Chloe would look every bit the billionaire's wife not that it would matter to Oliver. She could turn up in a brown bag and he would still think her beautiful.

She stumbled through the door with her many bags. Lois insisted all of the items were necessary and so Chloe had no hope of winning that argument with her cousin. She carefully put all the bags in the wardrobe except one. Lois had forced her into the lingerie shop, throwing items at her to try on. Chloe felt slightly silly, Oliver was her husband and she was resorting to seducing him into bed. She knew where he was coming from, he was trying to be there for her and not make her feel like an object. Since this stalker business he had distanced himself, working later hours with Clark and other league members trying to find this guy but Chloe was still a woman and while she appreciated everything they were doing she still missed Oliver, his touch.

Looking at the clock she saw Oliver wouldn't be home for at least another hour so she had time to get ready. She opened the bag on the bed and pulled out the nightwear lingerie. It was green, of course. Oliver could never resist her in that colour. The fabric was short, coming to the top of her thighs but still maintaining some modesty. It was silky with lace detail up the sides. The nightie hugged her breasts, emphasising them making her look every bit the confidence woman she prided herself on being.

CO

Oliver arrived home after a long day trying to sort out the charity event that Queen Industries was meant to be holding. He had spent the day in various meeting and phone conversations and now he looked forward to getting home. He planned to do more work on finding this stalker. He had contacts in every place he could thing of but the truth was this guy covered his tracks well. Not a paper or virtual trail to follow. Chloe had received another email that day from this creep, saying the same nonsense he always said but Oliver couldn't help but feel like he was letting her down. He decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Chloe about the email, letting her have a day with worrying about it, if that was still possible anymore.

Oliver stopped when he entered his office. Chloe was leaning against his desk dressed in… not very much. The dress nightie made her look stunning and showed of her body perfectly. Oliver swallowed thickly, it still amazed him that this remarkable woman was all his.

"Chloe? What?" He asked, trying to remember how to speak.

"Come here." She said simply. Oliver moved on instinct towards her, like gravity pulling him in her direction.

Chloe smiled at him before kissing his jaw. She kissed his neck and carefully, slowly began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. One at a time, planting a kiss on the area of his chest that she uncovered. Oliver gasped at the sensation.

"Chloe?"

"I want you, Oliver." She replied into his ear, pressing her body to his. Oliver understood now, his beautiful sexy wife had to seduce him in order to get him to focus on her. Wow he was a jerk, he thought he was doing the right thing by giving her some space but it became clear that was completely the wrong thing.

Oliver made the next move. He grabbed her waist, slanting his lips across hers. He pushed her against the side of his desk, letting her feel how hard he was for her. Chloe moaned at the contact. She wrapped an arm around his neck while the other hand raked over the planes of his chest. Oliver deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers. This kiss was hot and demanding and full of passion. Oliver took control.

He moved his lips down her neck, sucking at her pulse point making her shudder. He pushed her further into the desk, not wanting a single inch between them. Oliver kissed, sucked and nipped a path down her chest. Sucking against her breast, his tongue dipping beneath the fabric that covered them.

"Ollie!" Chloe gasped, losing herself to his touch. She wrapped a hand in his hair. The other was ripping the shirt from his back, needing to feel more of him. Oliver pulled away from her breast, returning his lips to hers. Oliver's hand reached for her knee, raising her leg around his waist. His hand ran down her thigh to her hip.

"I love you." He growled into her ear, his hand moved across her stomach. Chloe could barely focus on anything but his skin on hers. The trail of fire he was leaving when he touched her. His hand went lower, feeling how wet she was for him.

"You have to say it, Chloe." He groaned, his mouth moving to her shoulder. Chloe couldn't even remember how to form words anymore. She raised her hips to grind against him. "Say it."

"I…I love you so much." She breathed against his skin. This time it was Oliver who grinded his hips against hers causing Chloe to moan. She pulled his lips back against hers. Oliver lifted her up, Chloe legs automatically going around his waist. Oliver steadied her with one hand, using the other to throw all the paper and everything else off his desk. He placed Chloe down on top of it, pushing her nightie up her body. Chloe reached for his trousers, silently agreeing there were too many clothes between them.

"I am never going to be able to look at this desk the same way again." Oliver panted as Chloe rid him of his clothes. Chloe smirked before pulled Oliver over her, their lips meeting in another fiery kiss.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So what do you think? I was a bit worried about the last section as I have never written any kind of smut – hope it was okay?

Favourite section/line?

PLEASE REVIEW! They made me update faster!

Next chapter – thing gets too close for comfort where our stalker is concerned.


End file.
